


Closer

by CODE717



Series: Qui vivra verra [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CODE717/pseuds/CODE717
Summary: Seokmin still held Jisoo’s hand as they reached the bus stop.





	

“I’ll see you around.” Seokmin said as Jisoo got on the bus. He watched Jisoo sit on the seat at the back. They only knew each other’s names. Not really keen on being friends, they never gave information far more than that. They will let fate decide for them. Seokmin hoped.

Fate decided that they meet again seven days later. They were still trying to get back the beat of normalcy in their lives. Of all the places they would meet, they did not expect to see each other in detention.

Although not amongst the top of the school, Seokmin still maintained a good rank in his class. Jisoo was the top of his class and their entire year level. He used to be second.

Even the teacher handling the detention was surprised to see them both in the room.

“This won’t appear in your records as it might affect your chances at getting in King’s School of Medicine. Take this as a warning. You’ll do service in the library.” The teacher signed Jisoo’s form.

“Mr. Cho, can I be placed somewhere else instead?” Jisoo timidly asked.

“We’ll watch over Mrs. Jang’s garden.” Seokmin placed an arm around Jisoo and beamed at the PE teacher.

“I knew you’ll be here before you graduate.” Teacher Cho said as he took Seokmin’s slip. “Garden duty then.”

“You…” Teacher Cho decided to leave them for awhile to attend to things. Jisoo looked at Seokmin.

“Don’t seem happy to see me.” Seokmin said as he closed the manga he was reading.

“I…”

“Just so, you’d know I never really cared about school rankings so I had no idea who you were when you told me your name I only started noticing lately… and I wasn’t really in my right mind at that time … I remembered that I heard about him.”

“It’s not that.”

“Can I just say that I’m happy to see you here?”

“Why? It’s detention.”

“I’m just happy you’re here.”

“Why?” Jisoo sounded confused.

“You’re alive.”

“Oh... that.” They were silent.

“I—” They said in unison as they looked at each other.

“You go first.” Seokmin said.

“I—… can you… can you hold my hand?” Jisoo said while looking at his hand. Seokmin offered his hand to Jisoo. Seokmin smiled a bit when Jisoo reached out for his hand.

“What were you going to say?” Jisoo asked as he looked at their intertwined fingers.

“Do you have cram school after? Do you have to get home early? Wanna go somewhere? It’s Friday.”

“I… I don’t… okay.” 

“I’ll pick you up later.” They stayed silent after. They held hands until Teacher Cho came in and told them to go home.

Jisoo waited for Seokmin by the door of his classroom.

“Let’s go?”

“Okay.”

A few blocks away from the school gates, Seokmin held Jisoo’s hand. Jisoo smiled a little and let Seokmin lead him. Seokmin thinks he likes Jisoo’s smile.

“We’re here.” Seokmin announced as he stepped in to a dainty rice cake shop. It’s a little secluded and you’d probably miss it if you did not look carefully. Jisoo felt warm as he entered the place.

“Hello Grandma!” Seokmin greeted the old lady by the counter. The old lady looked at him and smiled. She looked at Jisoo.

“This is my friend Jisoo.”

“Hello.” Jisoo greeted the old lady with a small bow.

“Why don’t you take a seat? I’ll serve your favourites… I haven’t seen you in awhile… I was beginning to worry.” The old lady said as she busied herself with bowls.

“It’s been hard… at school lately.” Seokmin replied with a little sadness in his eyes but cheered up as the old lady looked at him. “But it’s not something I couldn’t overcome… I’m fine now. I came here to receive Grandma’s love… and I brought a friend.”

Seokmin did not have the heart to tell the old lady what he’s been going through. He feels a little sorry that he made the old lady worried about him.

“I always come here every Friday.” Seokmin said as they watched the old lady go back behind the counter. They sat where the old lady could see them but far enough so she wouldn’t hear them talk.

“Her husband died when we moved somewhere near here.” Seokmin said while he took a bite of his spicy rice cakes. Jisoo took a bite of his. They still held hands. “How is it?”

Jisoo swallowed before answering. “It’s delicious.” He smiled at Seokmin and Seokmin beamed at him. Not long after the old lady joined them. The old lady shared stories about her and her late husband. They held hands still.

“You could come here whenever you want Jisoo.” The old lady said as she bids them goodbye.

“We’ll be back soon Grandma.” Seokmin said.

“It’s getting late.” Seokmin said as he looked at the time.

Jisoo hardly noticed the passing of time. They made it to the bus stop. Seokmin lets go of Jisoo’s hand. “I’ll see you soon.”

Seokmin’s Fridays were now spent with Jisoo in Grandma’s shop. By the third Friday, they exchanged numbers.

“Good night Jisoo.” Seokmin typed and pressed Send as he got ready for bed. He sets his phone on his night stand. Not long after it lights up, he picked it up.

“Good night.”

“Where are you?”

Seokmin thought that maybe exchanging numbers with Jisoo and agreeing to lunch together was not a good idea. He was at the school’s rooftop. He didn’t want to see Jisoo. No, he didn’t want Jisoo to see him as he was.

“I just had a feeling you’d be here.” Jisoo’s voice became something Seokmin had grown familiar with. It was so gentle like the soft waves of the ocean.

Jisoo sat beside Seokmin. He held Jisoo’s hand. Jisoo placed his head on Seokmin’s shoulder and closed his eyes, “I wish someday you would tell me… you’re not alone. I’m here.”

Seokmin lets go of Jisoo’s hand and wraps it around the other’s waist moving closer. With his other hand, he held Jisoo’s hand. It has been so long since he last cried.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents are a product of the author's imagination. Any resemblance of such incidents, places or figures to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental and or are used fictitiously.


End file.
